pokemon_reset_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Iris
Iris returns early in Reset Bloodlines and is the second member of Ash's harem. Being raised by Pokemon, Iris doesn't see anything wrong with polygamy and doesn't understand monogamy in general. She also sees no point in wearing clothes unless the weather is cold, often dragging Ash and the others into awkward situations. History The New Timeline (Past) Iris was abandoned in the forest as a child when her father realized she was a Bloodliner. Her father is currently serving a life sentence for infanticide, but due to strong signs of coercion, her mother will be released in nine years. She was taken in by a wild Dragonite family. Her Axew from the original timeline, who had hatched from one of these Dragonite, became her adoptive brother. She initially experienced rejection from Pokemon when her bloodliner abilities were revealed, but this quickly stopped. Eventually her brother Dragonite's violent tendencies forced her family to move to Kalos and her brother got into a fight with a Noivern and was substantially injured. Iris and Axew managed to mostly heal him up and they scolded him for getting into another pointless fight. After arguing over this for a while, they eventually came to a compromise. Iris and Axew wouldn't rat him out for later fights in exchange for Dragonite training them to fight and give him opponents that won't take out their anger on his family. He accepted, leading to Iris's substantial combat ability today. Excadrill was met as a Drillbur who beat up Axew while he was getting berries and claimed the bush Axew was gathering from. Iris calls him out for his behavior and Drillbur attacks her. After a sound defeat, Drillbur starts crying and explains that a Simisear took his home and food supply. Iris and Axew eat with Drillbur and rest before going off to confront the Simisear. The Simisear shows complete disdain for them and outright tells them that it claims a supply of food and eats all of it before moving on. As a result, this Simisear is overweight. When Iris expresses this opinion, Simisear attacks her. Iris gets knocked around for a bit until Drillbur intervenes and by working together, Simisear is defeated. Drillbur asks if he could train with them and Iris agrees. She met Emolga after Axew fell in love with her and found that she was using Attract on other Pokemon to get food. When Iris confronted her, Emolga used Attract and when this failed, attacked her. Iris used Dragon Rage and Emolga bolted. Iris called out Excadrill to help her chase Emolga down and in her haste, Emolga angered a Scolipede. Iris offered to protect Emolga from the Scolipede in exchange for coming with her. Emolga accepted and Excadrill and Iris defeat the Scolipede. Iris demands Emolga explain herself and she tells them that she isn't good at getting food so she uses Attract to get Pokemon to give her some. Iris offers to share their food and train with her to help her get stronger. Emolga agreed and eventually she allowed Iris to catch her in a Pokeball. She traveled all over the world with them before joining up with Ash. Pokemon Axew → Fraxure Gender: 'Male '''Moves: ' * '''As Fraxure ** Dragon Claw ** Slash ** Dig * As Axew ** Dragon Claw ** Dragon Rage ** Slash ** Dig Excadrill Moves: * Drill Run * Metal Claw * Fury Swipes Emolga Gender: Female Ability: '''Static '''Moves: * Discharge * Attract * Quick Attack * Electroball Previous Moves: * Thundershock Gible Bloodline Dragon Heart Iris has the potential to use any non-legendary Dragon-type attack as well as communicate with Dragon-type Pokemon. Known Moves * Dragon Claw * Dragon Breath * Dual Chop * Dragon Rage Family Trivia * Image created by acpetershttps://www.deviantart.com/acpeters/art/Reset-Bloodlines-Iris-Design-821265728 Links Category:Characters Category:Bloodliners Category:Main Character Category:Ash's Harem